Halo 2:Suburbs
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: The rally of the Marines in the rally, the apparent hostile contact from the old city.


The three cockroaches were away from In Amber Clad, and the jet engine thundered to the new Mombasa. Solemn confession hovered over the city and gravity increased.

CortanaCOM: "This news is just a repetition. regret, regret, regret."

As the clouds roll from below, the master looks at the stern of the raft.

Commander KeithCOM: "Catchy. Do you know what it means?"

The warthog team is seen as licking them.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Dear humanity... We regret being a bastard of aliens. We regret coming to Earth."

In the cockpit of the cockroach, Johnson leaned against the bulkhead behind the two pilots.

Sergeant Johnson: "We absolutely regret that the Legion has just blown up our ruined fleet!"

Pilot: (in unison) "Oo-rah!"

CortanaCOM: "Repent is a name, Sheriff. The name of a covenant religious leader. Prophet. He is on the aircraft carrier, he is seeking help."

A team of marine sniper observers lay on the roof and the cricket team flew over their position.

Marine CorpsCOM: "Immediately: Grid kilos are hot. Recommended missions are suspended."

PilotCOM: "Roger, recon. (To Johnson) This is your call, Sarge."

Sergeant Johnson: "We are going in. Get tactics, the Marines!"

Cut into the bay of the troops. A Marine shot and hit a gun at his combat rifle, and a sharpshooter inspected a magazine before inserting it into the sniper rifle. The third Marines put on their helmet and patted it to make sure it was tight. The master stood quietly and stared at the street below.

Lord HoodCOM: "Master, board the aircraft carrier and make sure that the prophet regrets. This is the only place on earth to decide to land. The Prophet will tell us why."

Pilot: "Thirty seconds. Stand by...wow."

The pilot was silent because the huge 47A Scarab entered the field of view cumbersomely. Its legs used a truck to destroy it immediately. Its main gun then focused and shot, destroying the lead. The other two turned around, like the plasma turret on the back of the scarab. Johnson and the captain on the left side of the ship captured a plasma on the right side, flipped over, hit the building, then slid over the low brick wall and then blackened the frame.

Note: In the Anniversary Edition, the spacecraft on the right was also cut off by the plasma turret of the Scarab, causing another incident on the beach.

The master regained consciousness.

Cortana:

(Simple): "Are you okay, Chief?"

(Normal): "Hey, (fake and tapping helmet) wake up."

(Hero): "Talk to me, should I start CPR? What happened?"

(Legend): "Blink, if you can hear me, Chief."

They will also regret

Sheriff Johnson: "Turn it off, Marines. Clean up the crash site! Go, go!"

An Unggoy Minor walked up the alley and walked toward the crashed beggar. After seeing the UN Security Council forces, it tried to escape, but it was quickly killed. The chieftain and other members of the team arrived at the destroyed building occupied by the Covenant. The enemy phantom flew over the top of the head.

Marine Corps: "Protect this area! Dig guys! Now, this is home."

Ocean: "呜 - !"

Covenant Sangheili, Kig-Yar and Unggoy appeared in the area and they opened fire after seeing the team.

Sergeant Johnson: "If they don't know that we were here before, they will do it now."

Some covenant forces including Kig-Yar snipers (higher difficulty) appeared on the roof.

Sergeant Johnson: "Yes, they are coming! High!"

Sergeant Johnson: "I don't want to kill you, you are too ugly, can't live!"

After the first wave of the Covenant Force was killed:

Sergeant Johnson: "More on the street, on the left!"

After the second wave of the covenant was killed, another Kig-yar spear led by Sangheili Minor appeared on the road where the chieftain entered.

Sergeant Johnson: "We got the wolf in the yard!"

Later, a group of Yanme'e flew into the yard.

Sergeant Johnson: "Buggers, driving on the roof!"

Another wave of covenant attacks.

Sergeant Johnson: "Through the street! Low-key!"

Later, the sound of the phantom engine floated over the roof.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Brow your eyes! Phantom is back!"

The Phantom dropped another covenant (including a legendary Sangheili Zealot). After the UN Security Council troops dealt with them, a donkey arrived and hovered in the yard.

PilotCOM: "My girl is a bit big to the yard, Sergeant. I saw a good LZ on the other side of these buildings. I saw you there, come over."

Sergeant Johnson: "Copy it. Someone has a bag on the door!"

Before anyone can get a schoolbag, the door begins to shake and raise dust. After a few seconds, they took a break and a pair of Mgalekgolo arrived.

Cortana: "Hunter!"

Sheriff JohnsonCOM: "Step back, Marine Corps. Let the CEO tell you how it was done!"

Once Mgalekgolo is eliminated:

CortanaCOM: "The second team, this is Cortana. What is your status?"

Gunnery Sergeant StackerCOM: "We are working, madam...reluctant. Our pilot did not do it."

CortanaCOM: "Look for a hole and stick to it. We will come to you."

When the team reached the second courtyard, they met a Kig-Yar sniper and the other Kig-Yar teams supported it.

Marines: "The only thing worse than a wolf is a jackal with a sniper rifle!"

When the team reaches the yard in the distance, the team will leave the Marine Corps (if you have lost any players from the original team).

Case CommanderCOM: "Sheriff, I need your bird."

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Ms.?"

Case CommanderCOM: "My squad will begin to airlift armor and reinforcements to the city. They need an escort that is not afraid of a bit of hostile ground fire."

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Understood. I will pay attention to them. Chief... Good luck."

Sergeant Johnson climbed up the dust and dust.

The chiefs and Marines crossed a lane full of Kig-Yar snipers and Yanme'e (and higher difficulties, a pair of Stealth Sangheili with energy swords), followed by multiple lengths of Unggoy and Sangheili spear. They eventually reached the position of the second team.

The Covenant Spears, led by senior Sangheili, had a second team knocked down with a plasma turret. The chiefs came in to help.

After clearing the enemy's direct area:

Stacker: "Emirates! Glad you can succeed. On the other side of the hotel, Crash site, Chief. Covenant is crawling over it. Come with me."

When the sheriff and chieftain enter the dark hotel...

Stacker or private Dubbo: "Away from sight."

Unggoy and Sangheili crossed the dark corridor. The UN Security Council forces are hidden in the shadows and ambush the Covenant forces. From the hotel, they found a phantom that dropped more Unggoy and a Sangheili.

Stacker: "You make my mother-in-law look beautiful!"

A couple of Marines pulled up on the warthog and honked the chieftain.

Marine Corps: "Chief Commander Keyes delivered specially."

The CEO is Warthog.

Cortana: "The most concentrated area of the Covenant Ground Force falls directly under the airline. I don't think they want you to join."

Cortana: "The bridge is the most direct route to the city centre."

Day at the beach

The chief travels along the beach and crashes through the crash.

Ocean: "Oh, man, I love the beach..."

Chip Dubbo: "I hope you pack your suit, man!"

CortanaCOM: "Reducing chatter... we are in trouble."

The chief sails on a beach full of covenant troops, supported by deployable watchtowers, ghosts and ghost spacecraft. There are also several large artillery pieces, but none of them are running.

Commander CaseCOM: "The chieftain, the airline has just launched a wave of pods. They are your location!"

The contract car slammed on the beach around the chief, while the soldiers in the Sanghei popped out of them.

The chieftain is close to the tunnel leading to the bridge.

Cortana: "This tunnel leads to the bridge. If you know what I mean, it will be full of mice... but it is better than swimming."

The chieftain entered the road tunnel.

Speed Zone Ahead

Cortana: "I've been analyzing the tactics of the covenant. They are surprised and confused... I don't think they want us to be here. Not you and me... all of us... Humanity, on earth. Strange, I know, but it does help explain why they came here with such a small fleet."

Throughout the tunnel, the Warthog team encountered many covenant positions, including ghosts, shadow turrets, plasma turrets and some battlefield methane tanks, as well as numerous Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Sangheili and Yanme'e infantry. Just as they cleared the last position, a huge cyan/green plasma beam enters the tunnel through a huge hole and burns the flies that escaped. The scarab can be seen through the hole above.

The chief encountered a set of 29 shades in the internal tunnel.

Cortana: "The covenants must try to regroup. Don't let them."

The chief pursues and destroys the shadows, then passes through a final covenant defensive position, consisting of multiple ghosts, plasma cannons and another shadow, and supports the ground forces before approaching the tunnel exit.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
